Yarō
Yarō (夜狼, Night Wolf) are Mammal Beasts that live in Area 4. It is a creature with enough strength to possibly be one of the Eight Kings, but one has yet to beat the King of Area 4. Appearance Yarōs are large, humanoid wolf-like beasts that have grey or brown fur, some have a long flowing mane, and a bushy tail, with three or four sharp claws on each hand. One of them plays as the thumb, while the others play as the fingers. The mouth of a Yarō is quadra-hinged. The inside of a Yarō's mouth has been shown to be purple, green or red, usually corresponding with the color of their eyes. Rarely, there can be Yarōs that have white fur. Behavior Nocturnal beasts, they normally move as a pack for hunting. However, they are also highly prideful creatures, not liking to have anything stand above them. Because of this, there are often fights within the pack. At the same time, they are intelligent and organized creatures, so the fights don't just break out at random. Also, twice a year, the Alpha Yarō, being the strongest of the pack, will challenge the Meta-Beetle, King of Area 4, and attempt to become the new King of the area. However, the Alpha has yet to succeed and usually ends up dying in the attempt, leading to fights for the now open Alpha position and low numbers of Yarō. Powers and Abilities Appetite Energy: is a unique form of energy said to lie dormant inside of Gourmet Cells until one who bares them learns to harness and control it, manifesting it outside of their body in an energy form. It has been shown that only top predators have the potential to unlock and use this form of energy, often most creatures found in the Gourmet World have been able to use this power. * Concussion Roar '(脳震盪の咆哮, ''Nōshintō no hōkō): Yarō release Appetite Energy from their mouths in the form of circular waves. The roar has enough force to knock back almost anything it is directed at and ever strong enough to destroy most substances. '''Sharp Teeth & Claws: Yarō have incredibly sharp teeth and claws that they use for taking down their prey, fighting and marking territory. They have even been seen using their claws to climb up rocky cliffs. Highly Intelligent: Yarō have shown to be highly intelligent creatures, formulating plans for hunting and have never been seen making the same mistake twice. Yarō have even been seen learning from others. This act has led some who have witnessed Yarō in action to believe that they may have formerly been domesticated by Nitro. Night Vision: being a nocturnal creature,Yarō are capable of seeing in the dark as easily as humans see in the day. Incredible Sense of Smell: being canine-esque creatures, Yarō have highly developed olfactory senses, capable of picking up scents up to two months old. It is also believed that once a Yarō smells something, it will never forget the odor. As Food No information is currently know for the culinary uses of Yarō as no human has been reported having consumed one. However, Yarō have been reported as appearing to be particularly delicious to the King Meta-Beetle, as the defeated Yarō is typically consumed by the King Meta-Beetle after battle. Trivia *Appearance is that of Loboans from Ben 10 (specifically the one known as the Yenaldooshi) Category:Lee's Beastiary Category:Beasts Category:Beast Category:Original Beasts Category:Ingredient Category:Ingredients Category:Original Ingredient Category:Mammal Beast Category:Capture Lvl 6000+ Category:Area 4 Category:Gourmet World Category:Appetite Energy User